Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad
by carmengaar
Summary: Olicity. Felicity de 17 años y Oliver de 18, son dos personas totalmente diferentes, tras Felicity ser contratada para trabajar en Queen consolidated, y desde el minuto en el que hablan por primera vez conectan de una manera en la que nunca lo habían hecho con nadie, y se enamoran perdidamente el uno del otro. ¿Que les deparará esta historia? No soy buena con la resumenes
1. Chapter 1

Felicity era una chica normal, sin duda mas lista que la mayoría de chicas de su edad, ella tenia tan solo 17 años, ya se la daba muy bien la informática, mejor que bien la verdad es que con algún dispositivo con wifi incluso sin wifi ella era un peligro. Felicity vivía con su madre Donna, ellas se habían mudado a Starling City hace apenas un año, Felicity ya había hecho algunas amistades he incluso había conseguido un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería, pero aun así sentía que la faltaba algo.

-¡Mama! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. ¡Te quiero! Chao. - Felicity salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa, era pronto por la mañana, cuando paraba la encantaba sentir el sol en su rostro haciendo deslumbrar su cabello recientemente rubio.

Al cabo de un rato llego a su trabajo, ella trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería.

-¡Buenos días! Dígame, ¿cual es su pedido? - Pregunto la rubia con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, si mmm... Póngame un Mocca. - Pidió el hombre, por alguna extraña razón ese hombre la resultaba familiar.

-¡Por supuesto! - Contra mas lo miraba mas le sonaba. Su curiosidad se desvaneció al instante en el que él recibió una llamada.

-Walter Steele. - Dijo el hombre al responder la llamada, al oír su nombre Felicity se dio cuenta de que el, bueno su mujer era la dueña de la empresa Queen, las deseada empresa Queen. Felicity desde que llego quiso trabajar en esa empresa, a parte de que es una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad y mas, tenían un amplio departamento de informática, su sueño en un solo trabajo. - Si... Esta tarde nos veremos allí... Si. Hasta luego. - Walter se acerco a Felicity que sostenía congelada su cafe. - Perdón, ¿la pasa algo?

-¿Que? - Pregunto Felicity confundida al volver a la realidad. - No, bueno si, haber la verdad es que pasar, pasar no me pasa nada solo es que estoy aquí en frente de usted, Walter Steele director ejecutivo de Queen consolidated, la mejor empresa con el mejor equipo tecnológico del país y voy a parar y darle el cafe en 3... 2... 1... Tome su cafe. - Dijo volviendo a respirar extendiendo como si fuera un robot su brazo para alcanzar el cafe a Walter.

-Gracias. - Walter puso el dinero en la mesa, mientras Felicity le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafeteria, mientras se tomaba su cafe y atendía cosas de la empresa la miraba con curiosidad, le había caído bien esa jovencita, parlanchina y rubia

Felicity estaba nerviosa, Walter Steele estaba en la misma sala que ella, ella le había preparado un cafe, y ahora estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de ella. Pero decidió seguir con su trabajo, no había nadie en la cafeteria solo ellos dos, pero una llamada la salvo de estar hay parada sin hacer nada intentando no parecer una fan loca de ese hombre.

-¿Si? - Pregunto Felicity respondiendo al teléfono. - Señor Strivoli, si dígame. - Su jefe, la estaba llamando normalmente se ponía nerviosa al hablar con el pero esta vez estaba mas que aliviada. - ¿Como? - Dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz, eso provoco que Walter fijara su atención en ella. - Con que el sistema a caído, si espere un momento. - Felicity dejo su móvil en el mostrador mientras sacaba su portátil. - Señor Strivoli, si, me estoy metiendo en el servidor de la empresa... Si a habido un pequeño problema en el sistema, me estoy metiendo en la ACL y en la AGP para ver que a podido ser la causante de la caída del sistema. - Después de unos minutos de buscar y reparar los daños, Felicity volvió a la realidad, no se dio ni cuenta de que Walter la había estado mirando en cada uno de sus movimientos. - ¿Señor? Si he arreglado el fallo, y no volverá a pasar me asegurado de que el MPEG-4 no vuelva a fallar... No es nada Señor... No hace falta que me de las gracias enserio es un placer... Adios. - Felicity colgó y volvió a guardar su portátil. Entonces Water se levanto directo hacia la puerta, pero enseguida se paro y se volvió hacia donde estaba Felicity.

-Perdone señorita.

-¿Que-e? ¿Yo-o? - Pregunto ella confundida, no era posible que el la estuviera hablando.

-Si usted. - Walter soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre, señorita?

-Mi.. Mi.. ¿Mi nombre? - Pregunto sorprendida, Walter la indico que sí con un gesto. - Si, claro, jaja, ¡mi nombre! Me llamo Felicity... Felicity Smoak.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Smoak, hasta la vista. - Se despidió Walter, saliendo por la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Steele.

* * *

Oliver no era un chico normal, el era multimillonario, con tan solo 18 años ya había sido portada de la mayoría de las revistas nacionales y muchísimas internacionales todo por escándalos. Pero había cambiado desde que sufrió el accidente en coche con su padre, en el que murió, Oliver no era el mismo, se había convertido en una persona fría y distante, ya no era como antes, ya no era el niño malcriado que causaba sensación, no, pero en el momento en el que despertó después del accidente se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

-Oliver, este es tu nuevo guardaespaldas John Diggle. - Dijo Moira presentando al nuevo en la casa.

-Encantado, señor Queen. - Dijo el extendiendo la mano a Oliver.

Oliver inspecciono a su nuevo guardaespaldas, el hombre, bueno, el chico no era mucho mas mayor que él, su madre le había dicho que tenia 24 años pero la verdad es que parecía mas adulto.

-Encantado, señor Diggle y por favor, llámeme Oliver. - Dijo él chico aceptando su mano.

-Bueno queridos, yo me tengo que ir. Oliver. - Moira indico a su hijo que se apartaran. - Oliver, compórtate, el señor Diggle es joven pero tiene mucha experiencia. ¿Vale? - Pregunto a modo de aprobación desentendida.

-Lo prometo, me comportare bien. Quien sabe siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - Los dos rieron ante la pequeña broma.

-Bueno me voy, te quiero. - Moira desapareció por una de las puertas del vestíbulo.

-Señor Diggle, ¿que le parece que empecemos por que me lleve a la ciudad? - Preguntó Oliver.

En el coche, el nuevo guardaespaldas no habló ni un solo instante, hasta que Oliver decidió curiosear un poco.

-Con que dígame, señor Diggle, ¿como es que se a convertido en guardaespaldas?

-Me uní a la marina a los 18, y salí de la marina a los 23. Lo mejor que se me podia ocurrir era ser guardaespaldas. - Entonces soltó una carcajada, a la que también se unió Oliver. - Por cierto, señor, me puede llamar tan solo Diggle or John como prefiera.

-Bien entonces, Diggle. Lléveme al colegio Murricks, esta...

-Señor. - Le cortó Diggle. - Se donde está.

Oliver se rió. - Vale, vale, por cierto Diggle me puedes llamar Oliver, eso de señor no me va. - Oliver rió, y Diggle se limitó a hacer una mueca.

Al llegar al colegio Murricks, recogieron a Thea, y después se fueron a tomar unos batidos a un sitio que conocía Diggle.

* * *

Felicity llevaba todo el día dando vueltas a su encuentro con el señor Steele, no se podía creer que le hubiera conocido, y menos que el la hubiera preguntado por su nombre, ahora ¡el señor Walter Steele sabia como se llamaba! Felicity acababa de terminar su turno en la cafetería, cuando un Porsche negro se paro a su lado.

Se puede decir que ella siempre había sido muy asustadiza, pero aún así ella se quedo ahí esperando, esperando a que algo pasara, y pasó.

La ventanilla empezó a bajar, el corazón de Felicity se aceleró hasta que todo sucumbió con la cabeza de Walter saliendo del interior del coche.

-Señor Steele. - Consiguió gesticular Felicity, todavía en shock.

-Señorita Smoak, siento presentarme de esta manera, pero me gustaría que habláramos. - ¿Que? ¿Cómo? Porque Walter Steele quería hablar con ella, Felicity Smoak una estudiante de tecnología, rubia y parlanchina. - Por favor pase, la llevare a casa. - Ofreció el, abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Mmm... Vale... - Todo esto era muy raro, pero Felicity sabia que Walter, multimillonario, CEO de Queen Consolidated, etcétera etcétera, no se abría presentado allí por nada, y mucho menos la fuera a hacer algo.

Walter la ofreció un trabajo y financiación para la Universidad, ella aceptó de inmediato pero le dijo que tenia que consultarlo con su madre, la cual también acepto de inmediato. Walter la llevo a casa, al llegar y encontrarse con su madre empezó a gritar de la emoción, cuando al fin ambas se controlaron, Felicity fue a llamar a la persona a la que le contaba todo su mejor amigo, Barry Allen.

-¡Barry! ¡Barry! - Dijo ella al teléfono emocionada.

-¡Felcity! ¡Felicity! - La imitó el. Los dos rieron.

-¿A que no sabes que? - Pregunto ella relajándose y sentándose en su cama.

-Haber, ¿que?

-¡Me han contratado para Queen Consolidated y me han ofrecido pagarme la universidad! - Dijo ella sin apenas respirar.

-Wow, Felicity eso es mu importante, ¡enhorabuena!

-Gracias Barry.

-No me lo puedo creer para Queen Consolidated. - Barry paró un instante. - Ves te dije que eras la mejor, ahora tienes oportunidad para probarlo.

-Y lo voy a probar. - Dijo Felicity decidida.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a cenar, Chao. - Se despidió Barry.

-Chao. - Dijo colgando.

* * *

-¿A quien esperamos? - Pregunto Oliver, mientras Thea y él se sentaban en la mesa para cenar.

-A vosotros. - Dijo Walter alcanzando la jarra de agua a Moira.

-Ups. - Dijo riendo Thea.

Trajeron la comida, y empezaron a cenar.

-Bueno chicos, ¿y que habéis hecho hoy?

-Pues hemos Ollie, me a venido a buscar a clase, y él, Diggle y yo hemos ido a tomar unos batidos.

-¿Diggle? - Pregunto Walter.

-El nuevo guardaespaldas de Oliver, cariño. - Aclaró Moira.

-Y vosotros, ¿que tal el día? - Pregunto Oliver.

-Bien cariño, como todos trabajo y trabajo. - Dijo Moira, quitando las espinas de su pescado.

-Pues yo hoy he conocido a una chica. - Dijo Walter, cortando su chuletón con patatas.

-¿Debería mama estar celosa? - Pregunto Thea riendo.

-No, no. - Dijo riendo Walter. - La cosa es que estaba en la cafeteria donde ella trabajaba, y apenas tiene que tener ni los 18, pero entonces la llamaron y consiguió arreglar todo el sistema de una compañía ella sola en tan solo unos minutos.

-Mm, ¿y eso es difícil? ohh... - Dijo Oliver comiendo su hamburguesa.

-¿Difícil? Muchos de nuestros informáticos de Queen Consolidated no lo lograrían en una semana, mínimo.

-Wow, entonces debe de ser especial. - Dijo Oliver maravillado.

-Si... La he contratado, a tiempo parcial. - Informó el.

-Wow entonces debe de ser muy buena, nunca contratas a alguien así de esa manera. - Dijo Moira mientras terminaba su dorada.

-Bueno y ¿como se llama? - Pregunto Thea curiosa.

-Felicity Smoak.

Terminaron de cenar, Walter y Moira se fueron a dormir, en cambio Thea y Oliver se quedaron viendo una película, esta vez le tocaba elegir a Oliver así que sin duda fue una de acción, tras mucho pensar decidieron ver la nueva de Robin Hood.

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que el Señor Steele, Walter se hubiera presentado ante ella tan misteriosamente. Ese día sin duda había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, Walter la ofreció un trabajo para Queen Consolidated, para la sección de informática. Según Walter, Felicity le causo un sentimiento extraño pero en el buen sentido, entonces esa tarde la investigo lo suficiente para saber que era una hacker 'rehabilitada' y bastante buena, mejor que bastante tal vez una de las mejores que había visto, la investigo lo suficiente como para saber que, si la ofrecía pagarla la universidad aceptaría, `si esa chica consigue ir a la universidad no habra quien la pare, porque los conocimientos los tiene y sin duda la inteligencia también´ le dijo Walter a su ayudante mientras la investigaban, ya que encontraron una prueba en la que se demostraba que Felicity tenia un IQ mayor a la media. Entonces la decidió contratar, a cambio de que mantuviera confidencialidad sobre los asuntos de los que ella se encargara.

Felicity estaba saliendo del edificio de Queen Consolidated, cuando alguien la agarro del brazo haciéndola girar sobre si misma, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos azules, en ese instante todo el mundo se paró a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver llevaba un mes trabajando para la ciudad, o así lo llamaba él, en realidad trabajaba para Argus pero solo dos personas lo sabían, Amanda Waller y su reciente pero verdadero amigo John Diggle, nadie sabia que en el año que había pasado desde que tuvo el accidente con su padre, Oliver había aprendido unos cuantos idiomas, defensa personal y taekwondo entre muchos, también se había especializado en el arco. Oliver era un agente activo de Argus, pero de toda la compañía solo Amanda Waller sabía que el tenia lo mínimo que hacer en la compañía, Oliver tenía un cuaderno de toda la gente que había dañado a la ciudad y de eso trataba su trabajo hacer justicia.

En una de sus visitas a uno de sus objetivos se encuentra con que el objetivo esta muerto, y descubre que Walter su padrastro puede que sea uno de los objetivos de la persona que a asesinado a su objetivo, en la escena solo encuentra un portátil el cual esta lleno de balazos, entonces recordó a la maravillosa nueva empleada de la empresa, aquella chica tan increíble de la que Walter hablaba tanto. Ese día Oliver fue de inmediato a Queen Consolidated para pedirla ayuda, pero le dijeron que justo acababa de salir a comer, Oliver fue a buscarla a la entrada allí solo había una chica rubia, que estaba escribiendo en unos papeles. Entonces corrió para alcanzarla y agarrándola del brazo la hizo girar sobre ella misma, al girarla ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió y sus miradas se encontraron, Oliver sintió que todo el mundo se paraba al rededor de ellos, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Oliver se quedo en shock por unos segundo pero sin dejar ni un solo segundo de mirarla a los ojos, cuando su cabeza volvió a la realidad se acordó del motivo por el que había ido a buscarla soltó su brazo el cual estaba sujetando un bolígrafo rojo que seguramente antes de que el la agarrara estaba mordiendo y consiguió gesticular hablar.

-¿Felicity Smoak? - Pregunto Oliver todavía cortado, ella movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación. - Soy Oliver Queen. - En ese momento Felicity rompió el contacto visual de los nervios.

-Ya, ya se quien eres, eres Mr. Queen. - Dijo ella haciendo referencia a la obviedad.

-Oh no. - Oliver no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. - Mr. Queen era mi padre.

-Ya, pero el murió, quiero decir el nos dejó pero tu no, lo que significa que puedes venir a buscarme y escucharme a mi divagar. Pero voy a parar, en 3, 2, 1. - Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír ante ella, era diferente a cualquier otra chica o persona que había conocido.

-He tenido un pequeño problema con el ordenador, mientras estaba en un bar. - Oliver la entrego el ordenador.

-¿Estos son marcas de balas? - Pregunto Felicity divertida y curiosa a la vez.

-El bar estaba en una mala zona. - Felicity no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca, aunque estuviera evitando reírse. - ¿Me puedes ayudar a recuperar los datos?

-Eh, si claro. - Dijo ella guardando el portátil, y los papeles incluido el boli que tenia en la mano en su bolsa.

-Bueno... Pues muchas gracias Felicity, luego vengo a por el ordenador, ¿vale? - Pregunto Oliver con su mejor sonrisa, Felicity afirmo con la cabeza. - Pues entonces hasta luego, señorita Smoak.

-Hasta luego señorito Queen. - En el momento en lo que lo dijo, Felicity se avergonzó de inmediato. - Perdón, perdón Oliver, era solo una broma. - Felicity se puso roja como un tomate, la verdad es que estaba muy pero que muy nerviosa.

Oliver no pudo evitar reír, y admirar a la asombrosa mujer que tenia enfrente.

-No pasa nada, puedes llamarme como quieras. - Entonces Oliver y se marcho.

Cuando Felicity perdió de vista a Oliver, empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ese momento que habían vivido había sido mágico para ella. En vez de irse a comer su casa como solía hacer volvió a su pequeña oficina del departamento de informática para trabajar con el portátil. De camino llamo a su amigo.

-¿Barry? - Pregunto Felicity al oír que habían cogido la llamada.

-¿Felicity? - Pregunto él, imitándola como solía hacer siempre, eso se había convertido en una broma entre ellos dos.

-Já já, que gracioso. - Barry soltó una carcajada. - La cosa es, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Por ti, lo que quieras. - Felicity sabia que lo había dicho con un tono entre irónico y también una parte seria, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Has comido?

-No... ¿Porque...? - Pregunto él confundido.

-Yo pido al Chicken Place y tu lo recoges, y después lo traes a mi oficina y comemos juntitos.

-Vale... ¿Pero tu no sueles comer en tu casa? - Preguntó él recordando todas las veces en las que ella se había quejado de que siempre tenía que ir con prisa.

-Si... ¡Hay un montón de cosas que te tengo que contar! - Felicity se calló un momento, recordando todo lo que había pasado con Oliver. - Bueno voy a colgar y voy a pedir al Chicken Place, ¿vale?

-Vale, enseguida voy a tu ofi.

-Chao, te quiero.

-Chao, te quiero y ¡muchas gracias! - Se despidió Felicity.

* * *

Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en Felicity, pasó todo el día distraído hasta que su hermana notó su estado.

-¿Ollie?¿Ollie? - Llamó Thea sacando a Oliver de sus pensamientos. - ¿Que te tiene tan distraído hermanito? - Thea puso una sonrisa de angelito.

-Pues... - Él no sabia muy bien que contestar, pero se armo de... Se puede decir que de valor. - He conocido a alguien.

-¡¿Que!? ¡¿Como!? ¿¡Enserio?! - Thea se emociono mucho, y también vino muy bien que en ese momento solo estuvieran ellos dos en casa, Moira y Walter estaban de viaje por unos días y Oliver se había tomado el permiso de dar a todo el servicio los días libres.

-Sh, shh, Speedy cálmate. - Oliver se controlo la risa.

-Haber primero no me llames Speedy, y segundo ¿quien es ella? ¿como a ocurrido? - Preguntó muy emocionada la pequeña de los Queen.

-Haber es que no se... Todo es muy raro, solo la he conocido de unos minutos pero... - Oliver se calló y se quedó mirando fijamente a Thea que le observaba maravillada.

-¿Pero que, Ollie? - Pregunto desesperada intentando sonsacarle mas `información´.

-Pero nunca había sentido algo así. - Dijo finalmente.

-Oww... Hermanito eso es que te has enamorado.

-Bueno vamos a dejar el tema, hoy no se si cenare aquí pero si al final no ceno aquí, ¿me cubres? - Oliver sabia que su madre no le iba a llamar a él para comprobar si los dos estaban en casa o no, llamaría a su hermana ya que de la que se fiaban era de ella.

-Siempre. - Thea dio un beso en la mejilla a su querido hermano. - Bueno yo me tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo a casa de Megan, y de paso me voy a quedar a dormir allí, ¿vale?

-Vale, a lo mejor yo también salgo esta tarde a dar una vuelta. - Dijo Oliver levantándose del sofá, para encender la televisión.

-Okey, hasta luego, te quiero. - Thea se marchó hacia su cuarto.

Oliver se quedó pensando en lo que su hermana le acababa de decir, de que se había enamorado. No era posible, como se iba a haber enamorado si solo la había visto como unos cinco minutos incluso menos, pero si era verdad que no se podía olvidar de su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules como el mar, de su pintalabios rosa, de su forma de parlotear, de ella...

¿Era posible que se hubiera enamorado?

No lo sabia, pero sin duda la quería volver a ver, y sin duda estaba contento de que iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a encontrase con ella, pero tenía ¿miedo? miedo de que ella no hubiera sentido algo como él. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Oliver no era así, él no era un chico meloso ni enamoradizo, él era el chico que ponía los cuernos a su novia con su hermana, él no era así, ¿verdad? Todo esto era muy precipitado la acababa de conocer literalmente, puede que Walter le hubiera hablado como unas mil veces sobre ella pero no de esa forma, Walter se olvidó de contarle lo guapa que era, la luz que irradiaba.

* * *

Ya era casi la hora de fin de jornada, Barry se había quedado a acompañar a su amiga hasta que su novia Patty saliera de las practicas de la policía.

-¿Y cuando va a venir el maravilloso Queen? - Pregunto Barry dando vueltas en la silla, mientras Felicity terminaba de hacer algunas cosas para la empresa, ya que había terminado hace horas lo del ordenador de Oliver.

-Barry, ya te he dicho que te fueras hace horas. - Dijo ella manteniendo la calma con su pesado amigo.

-Ya y yo te he dicho que me quedaría aquí hasta que Patty saliera y yo tuviera que ir a recogerla.

-Ya y... ¿eso cuando es? - Pregunto mientras miraba su reloj.

-Pues... - Barry miro la hora en su móvil. - Eso es ¡ya! - Felicity se empezó a reír, mientras él recogía todas las cosas que había esparcido por la pequeña oficina de Felicity.

Barry empezó a recoger lo mas rápido que podía, Felicity le ayudo. Justo cuando Oliver entro a la habitación Barry ya estaba listo para marcharse a por su novia.

-¡Oliver! - Exclamo ella, al ver aparecer.

-Hola otra vez Felicity. - Saludo él, justo cuando se percato de la presencia del chico que había con Felicity. - Y... Hola.

-Mmm, Oliver este es Barry, y Barry este es Oliver.

-Encantado. - Dijo Barry dándole la mano a Oliver.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno yo... - Barry volvió a mirar su reloj. - Yo me tengo que ir. - Dio un beso a Felicity en la mejilla. - Adiós, te quiero.

-Chao, te quiero. - Se despidió ella.

-Oliver, encantado a sido un placer. - Dijo Barry poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo mismo digo. - Oliver en ese momento no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ella tenia novio, el corazón de Oliver se rompió en mil pedazos, pero decidió seguir adelante porque por ella era capaz él tenía esperanzas que entre él y Felicity pudiera ocurrir algo, al fin de todo para el había sido amor a primera vista. Barry salió de la sala dejando a Felicity y Oliver a solas. - Bueno... - No sabia muy bien que decir. - ¿Tienes lo del portátil?

-Si si. - Se sentó en su silla y le alcanzo la otra silla la cual Barry estaba utilizando para enseñarle lo que había encontrado. - Haber he encontrado unas huellas digitales, pero o llevan a nadie conocido, así que he buscado mas intensamente en el hardware y he encontrado mapas y documentos del edificio Otckland de uno de sus trabajadores.

-Floyd Lotton. - Afirmo él sobre la identidad del trabajador.

-No... Warren Pattell, pensé que habías dicho que era tu ordenador. - Dijo confundida, él se empezó a rascar la nuca de los nervios, no la podía decir nada sobre Argus ni su papel sobre los nuevos cambios en la ciudad.

-La verdad... Es que nunca dije de quien era, es de un amigo.

-Así que tienes el portátil de uno de los trabajadores de Otckland, cuya empresa tu padrastro Walter Steele esta intentando comprar.

-¿Como? - Oliver estaba totalmente confundido en ese momento, así que el asesino que estaba tras Walter, le había puesto la venta de ese edificio en bandeja. - No sabía que Walter estaba intentado comprar el edificio.

-Pues si, el señor Steele lo esta intentado comprar ya que es donde la mayoría de empresas tecnológicas, crea o inventa los nuevos innovadores aparatos sin duda tener ese edificio nos daría muchas ganancias, pero también estamos, bueno estamos yo no estoy compitiendo contra nadie, me refiero a que la empresa, no toda la empresa bueno Walter está compitiendo con otro comprador más aparte de Otckland.

-Vale. - Oliver disimulo su risa poniendo una sonrisa tan solo. - ¿Algo más? - Pregunto él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No, eso es todo. - Afirmo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Entonces muchas gracias, y hasta pronto. - Oliver iba a salir por la puerta, pero se armo de valor y se volvió hacia Felicity. - Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Me refiero después del trabajo, claro.

-No la verdad, pero mi turno va a terminar en cosa de cinco minutos, y... Ahora me iba a ir cenar por ahi, ya que mi madre no esta en la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y no se por que te estoy contando esto si la verdad es que no te interesará pero voy a parar en 3, 2, 1. - Felicity paro y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Te invito a cenar. - Dijo Oliver sin pensarlo dos veces, no sabia porque pero quería ir a cenar con ella, y si era posible conocerla mejor. - Si quieres claro.

-¿Que? ¿E-enserio? - Pregunto Felicity sorprendida y ruborizada, a lo que él respondió con un gesto de afirmación. - Vale pues Mr... - Oliver la miro de reojo pero con una sonrisa en su cara. - Perdón, Oliver vale vamos a cenar. - Ella se ruborizo, y el sonrió como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

Oliver espero con Felicity hasta que termino su turno y después fueron dejar el ordenador al bar que Tommy Merlyn, amigo de Oliver poseía a medias con él. Después de dejar el ordenador, Oliver llevo a Felicity a la casa de los Queen y se ofreció cocinar.

-Pues empecemos. - Dijo el mientras se ponía el delantal que tenia guardado en la despensa.

-¿Que? ¿Vas a cocinar tu? - Pregunto la rubia divertida sentada al otro lado de la encimera.

-Si. ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Queen admirando la belleza de Felicity. Ella se había quitado la coleta que llevaba y su pelo estaba deslumbrante, también se había cambiado de ropa al salir del trabajo, ahora en vez de la camisa rosa y pantalones negros, llevaba un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Nada, no pasa nada enserio. - Ella no pudo evitar reír. - Es que no se, me parece raro que Oliver Queen, multimillonario, playboy, y demás, sepa cocinar.

-Pues si, se cocinar y la verdad es que no se me da nada mal. - Oliver coloco las sartenes en la vitrocerámica y puso aceite a todas y cada una. - Bueno y que, ¿me quieres ayudar?

-¿Yo-o? - Pregunto divertida. - No no, yo no se cocinar.

-Pues ya es hora de que aprendas. - Oliver extendió la mano hacia Felicity para que aceptara la propuesta, cosa que acepto.

Los dos se pusieron a cocinar, hicieron primero las hamburguesas y luego el postre tartaletas de chocolate. Felicity mancho a Oliver con la harina, cosa que el la devolvió tirándola mas harina, empezaron a jugar, tirándose ingredientes que había por la cocina, parecian dos niños pequeños estaban riendo y pasándoselo bien. Sin querer tiraron un poco de agua al suelo y eso provocó, que Felicity se resbalara por suerte Oliver la cogió al vuelo y impidió que cayera, sus caras se quedaron a pocos centímetros del otro y sus miradas echaban chispas. Oliver podía sentir su aliento con olor a menta en sus labios, al igual que ella los de él.

-Con que así es Oliver Queen. - Dijo ella casi susurrando, sin romper el contacto visual. Ese era el momento o todo o nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese era el momento o todo o nada.  
Oliver estaba decidido a besarla, estaba decidido y la iba a besar, cuando de repente el teléfono de Oliver empezó a sonar, se maldijo a si mismo y al teléfono todo lo que pudo, ya que acababa de romper el momento que Felicity y él, estaban teniendo. En el momento en el que se tuvieron que separar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, incluso Felicity habría deseado que no existieran ningún tipo de tecnologías.  
-Te-tengo que cogerlo. - Dijo Oliver finalmente apartándose para coger el móvil de la encimera. - Jod... - Susurro mientras se apartaba, pero se paro en seco en cuanto vio quien era quien le estaba llamando. - ¿Thea? - Pregunto Oliver. Normalmente su hermana nunca le llamaba, y menos a esas horas de la noche, eran casi la una de la mañana.  
-¿Ollie? - Pregunto Thea al otro lado de la llamada, de fondo se oía música y un montón de gente, ella sonaba desesperada. - Oliver, ¡por favor! Ven a buscarme, ¡por favor!  
-¡Thea! ¡Thea! - Oliver levanto el tono de voz, Felicity que estaba terminando de hacer el postre se asustó nunca le había visto así, bueno solo le conocía de hace unas horas, pero sentía como que le conocía desde siempre. - Thea, ¡cálmate! Haber ¿donde estas?  
-Estoy, estoy - Thea empezó a mirar a su alrededor no sabia donde estaba exactamente. - Ollie no se donde estoy, me a traído Megan. No me queda apenas batería, se que estoy en algún lugar de la calle Ross es una fiesta ilegal creo.  
-Vale la calle Ross... Thea no te muevas de donde estas, voy a por ti. - Dijo Oliver apuntando la calle en una servilleta.  
-Ollie, no me queda bate... - La llamada se cortó.  
-¿Thea? - Oliver guardo su teléfono, ahora solo podía pensar en su hermana pero la vio a Felicity Smoak sentada en la encimera tecleando a toda velocidad en su portátil.  
-Esta en el numero 22 de la calle Ross, los planos indican que hay un doble sótano allí con el suficiente espacio para que hagan una fiesta y hay como una docena de personas que lo han twitteado he rastreado su origen y provienen de ese edificio. - Felicity centro su mirada en Oliver, ella tenia una mirada firme sin duda era buena, la mejor.  
-¡Pues vamos! - Dijo Oliver mientras apagaba la cocina y recogía por encima todo, y felicity guardaba sus cosas en su bolsa.  
Los dos llegaron al edificio desde fuera parecía un edificio normal y corriente no se oía nada desde fuera, pero supieron que era el indicado porque cuando iban a entrar las cerraduras eran digitales, cosa que a Felicity no la costo ni menos de un minuto en abrir. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta se separaron, ya que Felicity sabia quien era Thea por todas las revistas, sabia identificarla. Pero antes de separarse establecieron una comunicación segura por medio de una llamada así la llamada no se cortaría por nada.  
Tras algunos minutos, Felicity la encontró Thea estaba en una esquina de una de las salas sentada sola, en cuanto la vio se lo informo a Oliver.  
-Oliver, la he encontrado - Informo Felicity mientras se dirigia hacia donde la pequeña Queen estaba. - Quedamos en la entrada, o salida bueno quedamos ahí.  
-Vale, voy para allá. - Oliver dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para esperarlas. - Por cierto, Felicity.  
-¿Si? - Ella se paró a medio camino.  
-Gracias. - Dijo el en un tono amable y bondadoso, al oír esa sola palabra se puso roja como un tomate, por suerte para cuando llego a donde estaba Thea había vuelto a su color normal.  
Mientras se acercaba al lugar, ella se dio cuenta de que Thea no había querido ir allí, lo veía en su gesto estaba asustada y perdida. Felicity se acerco a ella pero no la quería asustar así que di toda la vuelta para encontrársela de enfrente.  
-¿The-ea? - Pregunto Felicity agarrándola del hombro.  
-Si-i, ¿qui-quien eres? - Dijo ella asustada, Felicity se arrodillo en frente de ella  
-Soy Felicity, he venido con tu hermano soy... Se puede decir que una amiga de él.  
-¿Tu eres ella? - Pregunto Thea recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hermano esa tarde. Al oír esas palabras Felicity se confundió mucho pero lo dejo pasar.  
-Tu hermano nos esta esperando en la entrada. - Felicity se levanto y la extendió la mano. - ¿Me acompañas?  
Thea acepto su mano, Felicity la aparecía de fiar y en su mirada vio algo bueno, también ayudaba que seguramente fuera la chica de la que su hermano la había hablado tan maravillosamente. Al llegar a la entrada lo hermanos se abrazaron, y se fueron al coche.  
-Creo que se a quedado dormida. - Dijo Felicity sobre Thea, la cual se había dormido en los asientos de atrás.  
-Ya, bueno a tenido un día bastante completito. - Felicity hizo una pequeña mueca ya que no veía bien que se riera. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Oliver decidió proseguir. - Felicity muchas gracias. - Entonces la miro a los ojos. - Enserio gracias, si no llega a ser por ti no habría encontrado a mi hermana, yo creo que esta noche al menos no. - Entonces los dos esbozaron una risa.  
-Bueno lo que yo creo es que si Thea te a llamado a ti, y no a ninguno de vuestros guardaespaldas o alguien del servicio, es por algo. - Oliver sabia que ella iba en serio y de verdad lo creía, para él eso significo mucho. Él se ofreció a llevarla a casa, cosa que Felicity acepto enseguida cuando llegaron a su casa Oliver aparco en la puerta y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.  
-Bueno pues... Gracias, por traerme digo. - En ese momento los nervios la vinieron de golpe. - Y bueno gracias por la casi cena y... - Felicity agarro la mano de Oliver. - Gracias por haber confiado en mi a la hora de buscar a tu hermana. - Oliver se quedo sin palabras, era la primera vez que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que decir. Entonces ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del coche en ese momento el corazón de ambos se puso a mil. Felicity no se podía creer que le hubiera dado un beso y cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta de su casa se paro en seco y dio media vuelta hacia el coche de Oliver. - Una cosa mas...  
-¿Si? - Pregunto él todavía asimilando lo que ella le acababa de decir.  
-No tendrás por ahí un papel y un boli, ¿verdad? - Pregunto la rubia desde la ventana del coche, y el reacciono asistiendo y se puso a buscar un bolígrafo y papel tan rápido como podía, por fin tras unos segundos en los que ella le miraba con una dulce sonrisa lo encontró y se lo entrego, ella se puso a escribir algo en el papel el cual el miraba con mucha curiosidad, en ese momento habría matado por poder saber lo que estaba escribiendo. - Toma. -Dijo ella entregándole de vuelta el bolígrafo y el papel escrito. - Es... Mi numero, no se por si necesitas algo ó quieres hablar, no digo que tengas que hablar conmigo puedes hablar con quien quieras y mas tu Oliver Queen que puedes hablar con todo el mundo ya que todo el mundo quiere hablar contigo y 3, 2, 1. La cosa es que te pediría tu numero, pero soy un poco... hacker. - Eso provoco que Oliver sonriera como un niño pequeño, provoco que pusiera esa sonrisa que solo ella le podía sacar. - Y podría conseguirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la cosa es que no se si tu quieres que consiga tu numero... Bueno que eso, ese es mi numero adiós Oliver. - Entonces se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Adiós Felicity. - Susurro él observándola mientras entraba a su casa.

* * *

El corazón de Felicity iba a diez mil por hora había entrado a su casa y estaba apoyada en la puerta entonces se dejo caer, sentándose en el suelo apoyada entre el marco de la puerta y la pared, no sabia como ni cuando había sacado las agallas para hacer eso, pero lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta a tras pero aun asi, ella no se arrepentia de ninguna de sus acciones sobre todo cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y su numero, pero... Pero ¿y si él no queria su numero?, ¿y si él no queria volver a oir de ella?. ¿y si él no había sentido lo mismo la primera vez que se miraron? ¿Y si...? ¡No! ¡Felicity Megan Smoak si él no quiere nada contigo no pasa nada vas a seguir tal y como estabas! Se dijo ella misma terminando por fin su batalla interna, entonces se levanto del suelo y se calentó una pizza que había congelada en el frigorifico a fin de cuentas no habia cenado.  
Termino de cenar y se puso su pijama, ya iban a ser casi las dos de la mañana pero no tenia sueño por suerte de ella al dia siguiente tambien la tocaba el turno de tarde ya que solo por las tardes podia entregar sus datos para la universidad, Walter la habia dicho que en cuanto él volviera rellenaria su matricula para la universidad metropolitana de Starling ya que es una de las mas avanzadas en tecnologia de todo el mundo, despues solo tendria que esperar cosa de un mes y medio y podría empezar a ir a la universidad, el señor Steele la habia comunicado que su turno cambiaria a medida de las horas de sus asignaturas cosa que Felicity agradecio mucho. Cuando empezo a tener sueño se metio en la cama decidida a dormir, pero habia algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Oliver la llamaria? ¿O no?

* * *

Oliver llevo a su hermana en brazos hasta su cuarto, y despues saco de la nevera las hamburguesas que habia hecho con Felicity, las puso a calentar mientras el se ponia `el pijama´ cosa que consistia en tan solo unos pantalones que le sentaban muy bien con su musculado torso. Termino de cenar y se metio en la cama cuando vio el papel que Felicity le habia dado con su numero, la iba a enviar un mensaje pero no sabia que ponerle cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había quedado dormido, ya que él tambien habia tenido un dia muy movido.  
Oliver se despertó a cosa de las siete de la mañana, en lo primero en lo que pensó fue en esa rubia a la que había conocido ayer también se acordó que no había llegado a enviarla un mensaje así que mientras se duchaba y después se vestía estuvo pensando en que la podía decir, cual podría ser su excusa para verla de nuevo y derepente se le ocurrió. Y empezó a teclear.  
-Hola, soy Oliver. Se me había ocurrido que ya que ayer al final no te pude invitar a cenar podríamos quedar para el viernes? - Y le dio a enviar, solo faltaba que ella respondiera sin duda la cosa que mas nervioso le ponía, no estaba seguro de si Felicity querría tener otra cena con él. La primera y única que habían tenido había acabado en una fiesta ilegal para buscar a la hermana de Oliver y eso mas todas las revistas que Oliver había protagonizado no es que le diera muchas esperanzas.  
Entonces se acordó de que tenía que terminar el asunto por el que él y Felicity se habían conocido tenía que encontrar a ese tío. Antes de marcharse le dejo el desayuno preparado a Thea, crepes con sirope y también la dejo una nota para hacerla saber que había tenido que salir y que luego hablaban.

* * *

Felicity se desperto a las 10:25, desayuno y se duchó fue entonces cuando miro el teléfono sus miedos se desvanecieron en un abrir de ojos, el la había hablado y no para una tonteria o porque necesitaba ayuda con el ordenador no, él quería quedar. Su corazón volvió a ponerse a mil y entonces empezó a dar pequeños gritos y saltar de la alegría. Cuando se consiguió calmar le contesto.

-Perfecto! Si quieres pásate si puedes por mi oficina y lo hablamos mas calmadamente, o claro también podemos hablarlo así por mensajes como quieras :) - Felicity pulsó a enviar y al instante le salió el tick azul y vio como Oliver empezó a escribir.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver termino el asunto que tenia en las manos, y para cuando llego a casa ya era casi la hora de comer entonces Thea y él se pusieron a hacer la comida hicieron espaguetis a la carbonara y si luego se quedaban con hambre ya verían que prepararse, al terminar de cocinar se sentaron los dos en la cocina a comer a diferencia de cuando Moira y Walter estaban, que se sentaban en la mesa grande del comedor.

-Thea, ¿que pasó ayer? - Pregunto él seriamente.

-Después de terminar el trabajo, a Megan la llamo su novio...

-¿Ese del que me hablaste? - Interrumpió él.

-Si, justo. Pues resulta que la dijo que nos fuéramos a la fiesta de un amigo y ella acepto, sin antes consultarme. - Thea tomo un sorbo de agua. - Te juro que yo, yo me negué pero ella me insistió tanto que al final tu ve que aceptar, y después en la fiesta me dejó sola y-y bueno el resto ya lo sabes... - Thea parecía muy dolida, y eso provoco que Oliver sintiera mucha pena si que la abrazó.

-No pasa nada. - Entonces Thea y Oliver se miraron fijamente a los ojos. - Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿vale? - Thea asintió todavía abrazada a él, cuando se separaron empezaron a comer.

-¿Y la chica de ayer...? - Comenzó a preguntar ella.

-Felicity. - La interrumpió él. Thea puso una pequeña sonrisa, nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera.

-Eso, Felicity ella... Ella me cayó bien, mejor que bien la verdad. - Entonces ella se levantó a rellenar la jarra de agua. - Y bueno la chica esa de la que hablamos ayer...

-Si, ¿que pasa con ella? - Pregunto él metiéndose un gran trozo de espaguetis en la boca.

-¡A que ella es Felicity! - Oliver se atraganto con los espaguetis al oír a su hermana pequeña afirmar eso.

-¿Porque lo dices? - Pregunto Oliver recuperándose.

-Haber para empezar la dejaste que me buscara y se encargara de mi, no dejaste hacer eso ni si quiera a Laurel y estuviste con ella como unos cuatro años. - Alegó la pequeña Queen, volviendo a sentarse en su sitio. - Y bueno, en el coche no estaba tan dormida como parecía si que me quede dormida al final, pero oí algunas cosas y vi como ella y tu os mirabais, y Ollie. - Entonces puso su mano sobre su hombro y los hermanos se miraron a los ojos. - Nunca te había visto esa mirada, estabas... Deslumbrante.

-Wow. - Oliver no sabia que decir, las palabras de su hermana fueron conmovedoras y también le hicieron aprender algo, tal vez esa chica era diferente o al menos a él se lo parecía. - Bueno pues nose muy que decir... - Oliver se rasco la nuca y solo una pequeña carcajada.

-No tienes que decir nada hermanito.

-Esta tarde, tengo que ir a Queen Consolidated a coger unos papeles de parte de mamá, y me voy a pasar a verla. Si quieres vente conmigo.

-¡Claro! - Aceptó ella de inmediato.

-Pero hay otra cosa que me gustaria comentar. - Dijo Oliver jugueteando con la comida.

-Dispara.

-Ayer cuando fui a recoger una cosa que pedi a Felicity la encontre con un chico... Barry y bueno cuando se fue la dijo "te quiero" y... ¿Y si es su novio? - Pregunto con una mezcla de emociones.

-Ollie no tengo ni idea de si ese chico es su novio, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa. - Thea tomo un poco mas de espaguetis. - A Felicity le gustas, ya se ya se, solo os conoceis de un dia pero el amor a primera vista existe. - Quién sabe tal vez pasaba, los nervios de Oliver se aliviaron un poco.

-Bien entonces vamos a limpiar los platos y mas tarde vamos, ¿ok? - Pregunto él levantándose a lavar los platos, cambiando un poco de tena.

-Okey. - Dijo Thea levantándose para poder ayudar a su hermano a limpiar.

Al terminar de limpiar, Oliver se fue a su pequeña `guarida´ que tenia en el sótano de la discoteca Verdant del que era dueño, allí entrenaba y a veces encontraba los mandados de la señorita Waller, aunque últimamente en su trabajo como "vigilante" iba mas por libre, que por encargos de Amanda. Oliver descubrio una carpeta en el ordenador de su padre que contenia nombres de las personas que se había comportado mal con la empresa y la ciudad, asi que cuando Amanda no tenia misiones para él, Oliver encontraba a las personas de la lista y las daba una leccion.

-Oliver, que bueno verte. - Dijo Diggle mientras limpiaba una de las flechas del vigilante. - ¿Consiguio la chica sacar algo del ordenador?

-Si, se me olvido decirtelo. - Con todo lo de su hermana y conocer a Felicity, Oliver se había olvidado de comunicarselo a Diggle. - La chica encontro al verdadero dueño, y ya lo he arreglado esta mañana, lo siento tio.

-A vale, me tengo que ir a ver a Carly y AJ les dije que me pasaria hoy, ¿esta bien? - Pregunto el ex-marine.

-Si, vete. Ademas yo voy a ir a ver a... - Oliver no sabia exactamente como referirse a Felicity. - A una amiga.

-Por cierto, me parece que Laurel esta arriba. - Dijo Diggle mientras salía de la "guarida". - ¡Hasta luego!

-Adios. - Entonces Oliver subió a la parte de arriba, a la discoteca. - ¿Laurel?

-¡Oliver! Te estaba buscando. - Laurel dio un abrazo a Oliver, y él la apartó.

-Laurel, ¿que haces aqui? - Pregunto él molesto, su ruptura no había sido fácil, ninguna de las dos veces.

-¿Que, no puedo venir a ver a mi nov... ex-novio? - Se corrigió ella, mientras se acercaba a él.

-No, no lo puedes hacer. - Oliver se apartó mas de ella. - Laurel estoy organizando mi vida, y-y... Puede que halla conocido a alguien.

-¿Que-e? ¿Co-como? - Se quedo en shock.

-Laurel tienes que pasar pagina... - Oliver la toco el hombro compadeciéndose de ella. Entonces ella se apartó bruscamente.

-¡No tienes derecho! ¡Como que has conocido a alguien!

-¿Que? - La ira de Oliver se desató como tenia la osadía de comportarse así. - Mira Laurel tu no tienes nada de lo que reprocharme, ya no. Y si, ¡he conocido a alguien! Y no es de tu incumbencia. Laurel, tu... ¡Tu me dejaste!

-Oliver, Ollie. - Entonces ella se acerco a el insinuándose. - Cometí un error, tu sabes que no te quería dejar ¡nadie es perfecto! - Oliver se apartó otra vez de ella, ya estaba harto.

-¡Claro que nadie es perfecto! Pero, escucha bien. - Laurel se intento acercar a él otra vez, pero Oliver la volvió a parar. - No voy a volver contigo, nunca mas.

-Pero Oliver...

-No digas nada mas Laurel, estoy organizando mi vida como te he dicho y resulta que estoy mejor sin ti. Y estoy siendo mejor persona, sin ti a mi lado podemos ser amigos, pero-pero nada mas.

-Muy bien Oliver, con que esa es tu decision. - Laurel puso su mejor cara de rabia y cogió su bolso malhumorada. - ¡Adios! - Entonces salió dando un portazo.

Oliver estaba malhumorado, odiaba tener que encontrarse con Laurel de esa manera, lo peor es que ella le frustraba le había dejado y encima se hacia la víctima. Vale, si, la puso los cuernos con su hermana pero ya le perdono por eso, ahora ella estaba enfadada porque no podia conseguir lo que quería, a él. Oliver ya estaba harto de sus cambios de humor, la quería en su vida pero de amiga ya esta. Cuando consiguió calmarse, cosa que consiguió en la "salmon ladder", se fue a casa y se duchó, justo a la hora a la que habían quedado los hermanos se encontraron en la puerta principal preparados para irse.

* * *

Felicity quedó con Patty, su mejor amiga y la novia de Barry, Iris que era como la hermana de Barry y Caitlyn compañera de Barry que resulta que es la amiga de la infancia de Felicity, para ir a comprar unas cosas, una vez terminaron los recados las tres amigas fueron a un pequeño café.

-Bueno y que es eso que me a dicho Barry de que conoces a Oliver Queen. - Preguntó Patty dejando su cafe en la mesa.

-¿¡Que conoces a Oliver Queen?! - Grito Iris, haciendo que toda la gente del café las mirara.

-No solo que le conoce, sino que tuvo una especie de cita con él. - Prosiguió Patty, Iris se limito a seguir soltando pequeños gritos de emoción.

-Haber, si le conozco bueno le conocí ayer, y si tuvimos una especie de cita pero ya esta no a pasado nada mas.

-¿Que? ¡Como que nada mas! Co-no-ces a Oliver Queen. - Dijo Iris todavía flipando. - Oliver Queen. - Entonces Felicity se empezó a reír ante la reacción de sus amigas, todas estaban flipando justo como ella lo hizo.

-Bueno y, ¿como es? - Pregunto Caitlyn curiosa.

-Pues es... -Felicity no sabia por donde empezar, tenia tantas cosas que decir. - Es increíble, y para nada es como pone en la revistas es totalmente... Diferente. - Aclaro ella soltando un suspiro.

-Wow, ¡Oliver Queen te gusta! - Afirmo Patty gritando.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Para nada. - Entonces Felicity se cruzo de brazos.

-Fel te conocemos y ahora mismo estas roja como un tomate. - Dijo Caitlyn, Felicity se miro en un espejo que habia colgado disimuladamente, y se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaba en cuestion de segundos volvio a su color normal.

-Haber no me gusta, solo es que me a parecido diferente a los demás chicos... - Dijo Felicity entrando en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hombre claro que es diferente! ¡Es Oliver Queen! Millonario, playboy, lo repito. - Dijo Iris soltando un gran suspiro, y todas rieron al unísono.

-No no, no me refiero a eso como ya os he dicho no es como en las revistas, él es no sé como decirlo. - Felicity se tomo unos segundos para pensar. - Es un total caballero. - Todas se la quedaron mirando maravilladas, nunca habían oído a Felicity hablar así de un chico, que no fuera Barry. Justo entonces llego él, Barry para salvarla sus amigas cambiaron de tema asi que Felicity lo agradecio mucho ya que no la gustaba hablar de ese tema, bueno hablar de él. Al cabo del rato todos se habian tomado sus cafes y habian hablado un poco de todo.

-Bueno Caitlyn y yo nos tenemos que ir al trabajo. - Barry se levanto justo despues de que Caitlyn lo hiciera, ellos trabajaban para un laboratorio al igual que tambien estudiaban. - Chao te quiero. - Barry le dio un beso a Patty, y luego otro en la mejilla a Felicity y Iris. - Chao. - Dijeron él y Caitlyn al unisono.

-Chao. - Se despidieron las demas.

-Bueno resulta que yo tambien me tengo que ir ya, hoy tengo clase justo antes del trabajo. Luego hablamos. - Iris dio un beso a sus amigas y se marchó.

-Bueno si quieres te acompaño al trabajo, ¿okey? - Pregunto Patty mientras recogia sus cosas.

-Okey, vamos.

Felicity y Patty fueron dando un paseo mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

-Bueno ¿y cuando vas a estar matriculada en la uni? - Pregunto Patty agarrada del brazo de Felicity.

-Pues hoy tengo que dar estos ultimos documentos y en cuanto Walter venga el los presentara y solo tendre que esperar un mes y medio o algo asi. - Dijo emocionada, mientras volvia a guardar los papeles. - Oye hoy es noche de cita tuya y de Barry, ¿no? - Patty dio un supiro.

-Si lo es, y la verdad es que no se que ponerme. - Aunque ya llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo ambos se ponian muy nerviosos con estas cosas.

-Bueno si necesitas ayuda llamame. - Entonces se pararon, justo estaban en la puerta de la empresa.

-Vale, bueno me voy te quiero. - Las amigas se abrazaron a modo de despedida.

-Chao, te quiero.

Felicity entro y saludo a Terry el guarda, como hacia todos los dias ellos dos se habian hecho como una especie de amigos, él tenia como unos cuarenta años pero él se comportaba como una especie de padre, se conocian de hace poco pero le habia cogido cariño. Felicity bajo a su mini-oficina.

-¡Hola! - Dijo una voz a su espalda haciendola dar un pequeño salto, cuando se giro los vio a Oliver y Thea Queen.

-Uff que susto me has dado. - Dijo Felicity riendo. - ¡Hola!

-Bueno yo soy Thea. - Dijo la pequeña Queen dandola un abrazo. - Ya se que nos conocemos de ayer y tal pero bueno digamos que no estaba en mi mejor momento. - Thea la guiño un ojo.

-Felicity rio. - Bueno y yo soy Felicity. - Entonces Felicity miro detras de Thea y ahi estaba él. - Hola.

-Hola. - Dijo el notando comosu corazon empezaba a acelerarse. A Thea la llamaron y tuvo que salir fuera al pasillo a cogerlo dejándolos a los dos solos.

-Bueno pues hablemos. - Felicity se sentó en su silla y indicó a Oliver que se sentará tambien.

-Si quieres este viernes te vengo a buscar y bueno... - Oliver tomo el valor y la miro fijamente a los ojos. - Y bueno te hago la cena como te iba a hacer ayer.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Vienes a la misma hora de ayer?

-Claro. - Entonces Thea entro de golpe. - Bueno tengo que ir a por unos papeles para mi madre, Thea ¿me acompañas?

-Mmm... Había pensado que si a Felicity le parece bien me podía quedar con ella... - Dijo Tgea poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

-¡Por supuesto! - Dijo Felicity emocionada.

-Vale pues ahora vengo a por ti, no rompas nada. - Oliver soltó una carcajada, dio un beso a su hermana y salió por la puerta.

-Por cierto gracias por ayudarme anoche. - Agradeció Thea mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-No tienes porque dármelas. - Dijo la rubia mientras tecleaba en su ordenador. - ¿Sabes que?

-¿Que? - Preguntó curiosa Thea mientras la fichaba de pies a cabeza, no era para nada como los anteriores ligues de su hermana, y eso la gustaba.

-No sois para nada como dicen en los programas y revistas. - Dijo la informática con una bonita sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y eso es bueno? - Preguntó Thea riendo, risa que contagio a la rubia.

-Si, muy bueno, sois totalmente diferentes sois súper manos, y buenos y amables y de todo. - Dijo Felicity sinceramente mientras se puso a teclear.

-Gracias. - Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón nunca nadie se lo había dicho, y eso la gustaba. - Enserio, gracias.

\- Oh Oh. - Dijo Felicity mientras su cara cambiaba totalmente mientras leía un artículo.

-¿Que pasa? - Preguntó Thea preocupada por el tono de la rubia.

-Míralo tu misma. - Entonces Felicity movió la pantalla del ordenador para que Thea pudiera leer el artículo. Entonces Thea empezó a leer en voz alta.

-La pequeña de los Queen pilada en una fiesta Ilegal. - Entonces los ojos de Thea se empezaron a poner llorosos.

-Thea. - Felicity la agarro de la cara para que la mirara fijamente. - No llores, vale cariño. Vamos a arreglar esto. - Entonces Felicity se puso a teclear empezó a hacker la página webs bloqueando todo y eliminándolo a la vez.

-¿Que-e estas haciendo? - Preguntó todavía en shock.

-Voy a eliminar el artículo ves este numero solo lo hemos visto nosotras, lo voy a bloquear y nadie lo vera. - Dijo la rubia concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿E-enserio? - Entonces Thea soltó unas lagrimas de alegría y de felicidad a la vez. - Gracias.

-Y tres, dos, uno... ¡Eliminado! - Gritó Felicity levantándose de la silla de un salto. Entonces Thea y Felicity se pusieron a gritar y dar pequeños saltos de alegría, entonces se abrazaron mientras Thea no paraba de darle las gracias. Justo Oliver entró por la puerta y se las encontró a las dos abrazadas, y sin que se dieran cuenta las hizo una foto ya que esa escena le causaba mucha ternura.


	5. Chapter 5

Al entrar por la puerta Oliver se encontro con su hermana y Felicity abrazadas, riendo de la manera mas pura que había oido en su hermana desde hace mucho tiempo, le encanto que se llevara bien con Felicity, entonces las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Oliver estaba ahi.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui chicas? - Pregunto él guardando su movil disimuladamente.

-Uh ¡hey! Ollie - Reacciono la pequeña Queen, saliendo del abrazo de la rubia. - No pasa nada, aparte de que ¡es la mejor persona del mundo! - Oliver confuso solo pudo mirar a Felicity que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-¿Asi? ¿Se puede saber porque? - Pregunto Oliver acercandose a ellas.

-Pues... - Empezó a explicar Thea.

-¿Sabes que? Es un secreto, cosa de chicas. - Interrumpio Felicity guiñando un ojo a Thea.

-Oye Fel, ¿porque no te vienes a cenar con nosotros? - Pregunto Thea buscando la aprobacion de ambos.

-Bueno pues si a Oliver le parece bien, ¡vale! - Acepto Felicity, nerviosa en su interior por si a Oliver no le gustaba el plan.

-A mi me parece genial, asi que cuando querais nos vamos. - Dijo él contento.

-Ya bueno... - Felicity empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. - Mi turno termina en unas dos horas...

-Haber nuestros padres no estan en la ciudad, asi que teoricamente Ollie es tu jefe...

-Asi que yo puedo dejarte salir antes del trabajo. - Prosiguio Oliver, las chicas rieron mutuamente y él se unio de inmediato.

-¡Bueno pues vamos! - Dijo Thea saliendo de la habitacion, con todas las cosas de Felicity en sus brazos.

-Con que mi jefe. - Dijo Felicity con un tono meloso mientras se mordía el labio, mientras pasaba por delante de él, Oliver puso una sonrisa mordiendose la lengua para contenerse, ella le iba a matar si se comportaba asi.

Como no sabían a donde ir y era muy pronto Oliver propuso llevar a Felicity a su casa y si quería cambiarse ya que llevaba la ropa del trabajo y ponerse algo cómodo y mientras pensaban a donde ir, mientras hacían tiempo. Al llegar Oliver aparco en la entrada, la casa de Felicity era un chalet pero la parte de arriba y la parte de abajo no estaban conectadas por dentro así que eran como dos casas Felicity estaba siempre en la parte de abajo y su madre Donna en la parte de arriba, así que era como su pequeña casa Felicity la tenia decorada como ella quería y ella se ocupaba de todo lo de su pequeño "apartamento" y desde que trabajaba en Queen Consolidated también se encargaba de los gastos. Oliver y Thea pretendían quedarse en el coche pero Felicity no les dejo y les invito a entrar a casa, bueno mas bien les obligo a entrar.

-Bueno podéis coger lo que queráis estáis como en vuestra casa. - Dijo la rubia entrando en casa.

-Me encanta como tenéis la casa. - Dijo admirando la casa Thea.

-Gracias. - Dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Oliver entrar en su casa. - Y la verdad es que es mi casa, mi madre vive en la parte de arriba y por el trabajo tampoco esta mucho así que... - Felicity suspiro. - Bueno me voy a ir a cambiarme, lo dicho estáis en vuestra casa en la nevera tenéis coca cola, fanta y de todo, dar la tele si queréis. - La informática se metió en su cuarto y se empezó a cambiar.

-Wow, se encarga de su propia casa, trabaja, estudia y todo esto a los diecisiete, repito wow. - Admiro Thea, que se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele, mientras Oliver se quedo de pie mientras observaba el apartamento de Felicity, se fijo que tenia muchas fotos con amigos, también tenia muchísimas fotos con Barry, su novio(o eso pensaba él). Cuando Oliver estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y Thea miraba la tele alguien entro a casa de Felicity. Ese alguien era Barry.

-¡Wow! - Se asusto Barry, pero enseguida se calmó al ver a Oliver. - ¡Oliver! ¡Hola! - Le saludo dandole la mano.

-Hola. - Respondió él, sorprendido de que hubiera aparecido por la casa de Felicity, y aún mas sorprendido del hecho de que tuviera llaves, eso ya le confirmo que seguramente fuera su novio si o si. - Barry, esta es Thea mi hermana. - Le presentó Oliver a su hermana.

-Encantado. - Dijo Barry dando dos besos a Thea.

-Lo mismo digo. - Dijo Thea.

-¿Donde esta Fel? Felicity. - Se corrigió.

-En su cuarto cambiándose. - Informo Thea, entonces Barry fue directo al cuarto de Felicity y entro. Oliver y Thea se quedaron en silencio intentando oír lo que hablaban aunque, claro nunca lo admitirían.

-Barry, ¿que haces aquí? - Pregunto Felicity sorprendida de que él estuviera allí, mientras se terminaba de atar los zapatos.

-Se me a roto el coche y me preguntaba...

-Si te podía dejar el mio. - Termino la frase Felicity. - ¡Claro! - Felicity se saco las llaves del bolso y se las tiro.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Enserio te debo una muy grande. - Agradeció él derrochando alegría y agradecido de tener a una amiga así, bueno una hermana como Felicity.

-Felicity rió. - No es nada, venga vamos que tú vas a llegar tarde a la cita y yo me voy a cenar con los Queen. - Dijo Felicity poniéndose muy contenta.

-Ya he visto, me lo tienes que contar todo. - Dijo el chico guiñando la el ojo, entonces los dos salieron del cuarto. Oliver admiro como iba vestida Felicity, ya no llevaba su vestido ahora llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde, llevaba la cara sin maquillaje se había quitado sus labios rosas pero así tan natural estaba preciosa, era preciosa.

-Bueno chicos yo ya me voy. - Se despidió de los Queen. - Y Fel muchísimas gracias luego me paso por aquí, o te llamo y bueno... - Barry puso un tono vacilan. - Hablamos. - Dijo casi riendo. - Chao, te quiero. - La dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia la puerta. - ¡Chao chicos!

-¡Chao! - Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡No me rompas el coche! - Bromeo Felicity mientras Barry salía del apartamento. - Bueno y, ¿cual es el plan?

-Pues... - Empezó Thea pero se quedo callada sin terminar la frase.

-No sabemos muy bien lo que hacer. - Se adelanto Oliver.

-Bueno pues si queréis pedimos una pizza. - Ofreció Felicity. - ¿Que os parece?

-Los hermanos se miraron como si hablaran por telepatía. - Vale. - Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Oliver y Felicity se sentaron en el sofá y pidieron las pizzas mientras esperaban, se pusieron a hablar.

-Sabes que Walter nos a estado hablando de ti. - Dijo la pequeña Queen.

-¿Que? - Se sorprendió la rubia con un tono mas alto de lo normal. - ¿Enserio? - Pregunto alucinando, los hermanos Queen se rieron.

-Enserio si yo hubiera sido mi madre, al oírle hablar así de la nueva informática me habría puesto celoso. - Dijo Oliver riendo. - Una pregunta. - Oliver medito durante un segundo si preguntarla eso o no. - ¿Donde aprendiste todo lo que sabes de informática?

-La verdad es que aprendi sola, siempre me a gustado la informática y se me a dado bien así que empece a investigar y probar cosas y voila.

-Wow. - Dijeron los Queen a la vez.

-Y yo no creo que sea tan buena como Walter dice. - Se sinceró Felicity. - Haber si se que soy buena, pero no tanto en plan se que soy buena pero podría mejorar porque se que hay gente ahí fuera muchísimo mejor que yo y no se a lo mejor esto parece egoísta pero quiero ser la mejor. - Felicity soltó una pequeña carcajada al igual que Thea y Oliver, ellos habían entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir. - y gracias a Walter, Queen Consolidated y bueno vosotros ahora voy a poder ir a la universidad y... - Felicity soltó un suspiro. - Y voy a conseguir lo que quiero, pero la cosa es que aveces pienso que no lo merezco porque...

-Felicity una cosa te puedo asegurar te mereces esto y mucho mas. - La interrumpió Oliver, él sinceramente creía eso Felicity era una de esas personas de una entre mil millones.

-Gracias Oliver eso significa mucho para mi. - Para Felicity esas palabras significaron mucho.

-Y por lo que he podido comprobar hoy, si que eres tan buena informática. - Agrego Thea guiñándola el ojo. La conversación se vio interrumpida por el movil de Felicity que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-Perdonar es mi madre. - Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá y se iba hacia su cuarto a hablar.

-Hablando de eso... - Oliver se giro completamente para poder ver a su hermana bien y para poner toda su atención en ella. - ¿Que pasó antes?

-Vale, te lo diré, pero no se lo digas. - Acepto Thea, refiriéndose a Felicity. - Alguien subió unas fotos de mi, de ayer en la fiesta y Felicity elimino todas las fotos de la web, y incluso la pagina antes de que nadie lo viera y se encargo no se de que manera de que ya no pudieran subir mas fotos mías de ayer. - Thea soltó todo sin parar si quiera para recuperar el aire. El sentimiento "no identificado" que tenia Oliver hacia Felicity se duplico por mil al oír eso, para él no había nada mas importante que su hermana y que se hubiera tomado las molestias en ayudarla sin conocerla y luego no haber querido contarlo significaba que era buena, mas buena que las 'novias' que había tenido sobretodo que Laurel.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, era el pizzero Thea pago la pizza y la puso en la mesa, Felicity volvió al salón y Oliver no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente embelesado.

Pasaron un buen rato cenaron y hablaron, todos sobretodo Felicity y Oliver se sintieron muy relajados ante la presencia del otro cuando terminaron de cenar todos limpiaron y se pusieron a ver la película Brooklyn. Thea se quedo dormida cosa que era normal tan solo tenia catorce años en unos meses cumplía los quince pero aun era pequeña y había tenido unos días muy estresantes. Felicity sugirió que Oliver la dejara sola en el sofá para que pudiera dormir tranquila, entonces ambos se sentaron juntos en el otro sofá.

Oliver y Felicity se pusieron a hablar un poco de todo, Oliver tenia muchas ganas de besarla pero cada vez que miraba sus perfectos labios se acordaba de Barry.

-Bueno entonces tú y Barry... - Dijo cogiendo todo su coraje el vigilante.

-Yo y Barry ¿que? - Pregunto confundida ella.

-Estáis juntos, ¿no? - Consiguió al fin preguntar él.

-¿Que? - Pregunto divertida. - No no. - Felicity rió pero controlándose pasa no despertar a Thea. - Barry y yo somos mejores amigos, bueno como hermanos. - Felicity puso su mano sobre la de Oliver para que la creyera.

-Amm. - Oliver se alegro como nunca se había alegrado de nada, Barry no era su novio. ¡Barry no era su novio! Oliver no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Mea culpa. - Dijo Oliver riendo de alegría. Entonces miro la hora y era muy tarde, ya era hora de irse. - Bueno nos tenemos que ir. - Cuando Felicity oyó eso la dio pena, el momento que estaban viviendo ella y Oliver había sido muy tierno y bonito entonces se desilusiono bastante.

Oliver se despidió de Felicity.

-Bueno muchas gracias por todo. - Agradeció Oliver mientras cogía a Thea del sofá en brazos.

-No, gracias a vosotros por la cena y pasar la tarde y noche conmigo aquí.

-Bueno, adiós. - Oliver abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Chao. - Felicity dio un beso a Thea que estaba en los brazos de Oliver y luego se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Oliver.

Al Oliver salir, Felicity se puso a recoger todo lo del salón y al minuto tocaron a la puerta.

-Oliver. - Se sorprendió al verle de nuevo ahí. - ¿Que-e pasa?

-Me he olvidado de la chaqueta. - Dijo él, Felicity se la alcanzo.

-Bueno pues adiós, otra vez. - Oliver se volvió a marchar, y Felicity cerro la puerta.

A los pocos minutos volvieron a llamar a la puerta y fue a abrir.

-¿Que se te a olvidado ahora? - Pregunto Felicity divertida volviendo a abrirle.

-Esto. - Entonces Oliver la agarró y la besó, Felicity se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero enseguida correspondió el beso, era un beso cálido, un beso para darse a conocer, un beso que ambos ansiaban desde el segundo en el que se conocieron, tuvieron que parar para coger aire pero dejaron sus frentes todavía juntas para mantener el contacto el uno con el otro, sus corazones iban a mas de mil por hora sincronizada mente. Sus miradas se encontraron intensamente y se volvieron a besar esta vez era un beso mas apasionado sin miedo a que el otro lo rechazara, entonces se volvieron a separar con sus respiraciones entre cortadas pero merecidas, volvieron a mirarse intensamente a los ojos, con la emoción del momento Felicity no había notado que Oliver la había cogido en brazos, convirtiendo ese en uno de los mas perfectos momentos y vivencias que ambos habían vivido jamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Oliver dejo a Thea en el coche se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la chaqueta, ya que hacia fresco pero claro él nunca tenia frío, entonces volvió hacia la casa de Felicity, y en ese instante en el que cogió su chaqueta pudo volver a admirar la belleza de la rubia que tanto le tenia hipnotizado, así que se volvió a mirar hacia la casa de ella y todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos le vinieron a la mente, momentos que para él habían sido mágicos, normalmente Oliver no era así el no era enamoradizo pero ella era como una luz que iluminaba su camino, solo se conocían de literalmente un par de días pero tenían una conexión la cual lo cambiaba todo, sentía que la conocía de toda su vida. Así que se bajo del coche sin pensarlo dos veces y llamo a su puerta, Felicity salió a la puerta y le pregunto que hacia ahi otra vez. Y él solo pudo besarla, besarla como había querido hacer desde el segundo en el que se conocieron y todos los instantes después. El beso tuvo que terminar por desgracia para los dos, aunque siguieron con sus frentes juntas, se necesitaban, necesitan sentirse juntos, se miraron a los ojos intensamente y se volvieron a besar, Oliver no pudo contenerse y la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, levantando a Felicity ligeramente del suelo.

Cuando volvieron a parar los dos despertaron del sueño que estaban viviendo, Oliver bajo a Felicity, y ella se apartó lo suficiente como para estar separados pero lo justo como para que no estén separados del todo. Se quedaron en silencio unos instates y por fin la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Eso a sido... ¡Wow! - Felicity no tenia palabras, algo muy raro en ella, solo quería seguir besándolo y besándolo y besándolo...

-Si la verdad es que ha sido... - Oliver se vio interrumpido por una llamada de Diggle. Seguramente era de trabajo así que tenia que cogerlo si o si. - Umm lo siento esto es que...

-¡Anda cógelo! - Insistió la informática. Cosa que Oliver hizo. Mientras él hablaba por teléfono Felicity se dio el lujo de poder admirar todos sus rasgos faciales, sus movimientos y expresiones. No había ninguna duda de que era el chico mas guapo que ella había conocido jamas.

-Diggle dime... Ajá... Si... Vale... En cuanto pueda allí estaré... A-adios. - Oliver se tenia que ir era sobre, 'el vigilante' y debido a eso se quedo cortado. - Yo emm... Me tengo que ir.

-Si claro, ve. - Felicity no sabia que mas decir ya que todo había pasado muy deprisa, se habían besado y ahora él se tenia que ir. ¡¿Enserio?! Pensó ella.

-Bueno pues... - Oliver no sabia que hacer o decir se rascó la nuca, estaba nervioso. - Nos vemos. - Se puso a caminar de vuelta hacia el coche, al mismo tiempo que Felicity se dio la vuelta preparada para volver a entrar a su casa, cuando algo o alguien la giro, ese alguien era Oliver, `como no´ pensó, fue como cuando se conocieron solo que con un pequeño cambio, Oliver la volvió a besar, esta vez un beso tierno y corto. - Mañana nos vemos.

-Si-i. Mañana. Nos. Vemos. - Felicity estaba roja como un tomate y sin palabras. Esta vez Oliver si que se fue hacia su coche y Felicity pudo entrar a su casa sin nadie que la detuviera, claro que tampoco la importaba.

* * *

De camino para casa Oliver no podia parar de sonreír, si él Oliver Queen sonriendo alegremente parecía imposible si Thea se hubiera despertado en ese momento habría pensado que estaba soñando. Oliver estaba feliz, ese beso le dio la vida, el sentimiento que tenia de que le faltaba algo se lleno por completo al sentir los labios de Felicity junto a los suyos. Ninguna persona, ni mujer había conseguido eso, pensó en como Laurel le había hecho sentir mientras estaban juntos y llego a la conclusion de que sin duda un segundo con Felicity era mejor que toda la vida con Laurel. Al llegar a la mansion Queen, llevo a Thea a su cuarto y se marcho hacia su encuentro con Diggle. Su cabeza no dejaba de revivir una y otra y otra vez el beso que acaba de compartir con Felicity.

Decidieron quedar en la casa de Diggle ya que era muy tarde y estarían mas cómodos allí. Al llegar Diggle le ofreció algo para beber y se pusieron al día con el 'caso' en el que estaban trabajando. Al terminar solo se quedaron hablando de todo y nada, los dos amigos.

-Bueno entonces mañana tu vas a hablar con ese tal Howard que me dijo mi contacto. - Remató Diggle mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá contrario al de Oliver. - Eso si, ve como el vigilante. - Entonces ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Por si acaso estate fuera, ¿okey? - Pregunto el vigilante tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Siempre, tio. - Entonces el silencio abundó el de los dos rompió ese silencio, se limitaron a ver la tele.

-Oye tio, ¿quieres otra? - Ofreció Diggle levantando la bebida, pero Oliver ni se inmutó, era como si fuera sordo sin duda estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¡Hey! Oliver. - Llamó la atención a Oliver.

-¿Uh? ¿Que? ¿Que? - Entonces Diggle rió. - ¿De que te ríes?

-¿Quien yo? De nada, de nada. - Dijo él. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No oye tio, ¿de que te ríes? - Pregunto Oliver intrigado.

-De que... ¿Quien es ella? - Pregunto haciendo referencia a la obviedad.

-Ella, ¿Quien? - Pregunto un sonrojado Oliver.

-La chica en la que estas tan ocupado pensando que no me has oído ni cuando te he ofrecido otra, para beber. - Oliver se quedo quieto y sin saber que decir. - Bueno y que Oliver, ¿me vas a decir quien es o no?

-Pues... - Oliver se puso nervioso, no era bueno hablando de estas cosas y menos con 'tíos'. - ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que arregló el portátil?

-¿La chica que tu padrastro decía que era tan maravillosa, pero tu no te lo querías creer? - Preguntó Diggle.

-Exacto. - Dijo Oliver dejándose perder en sus pensamientos. - Y ¿sabes que?

-¿Que? - Preguntó él poniendo toda su atención hacia Oliver.

-Que si que es tan maravillosa, y incluso mejor. - Ollie miro a los ojos a su amigo pero enseguida rompió el contacto. - No paro... No paro de compararla con Laurel, y por primera vez alguien es mejor que ella.

-Wow Oliver, esto es algo muy grande. - Admitió finalmente Diggle dejando su bebida sobre la mesa. - Desde que nos conocemos siempre a sido Laurel, si te decía algo sobre cualquier otra chica Laurel era mejor y eso porque decías que estabas enamorado...

-¡Pero no! No estaba enamorado. - Interrumpió Oliver.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Por mis sentimientos, no tienen ni punto en comparación en como me hacia sentir Laurel a como me hace sentir Felicity. - Oliver se intento acomodar en el sillón en el que estaba sentado. - Con Felicity siento que puedo ser yo mismo, pero con Laurel esto no era así.

-Bien, pues enhorabuena tio, por fin te has olvidado del pajarraco de Laurel. - Entonces ambos rieron hasta que el silencio invadió la habitación y solo se podía oír de fondo el partido en la televisión.

* * *

Felicity despertó feliz junto a los rayos del sol y la canción I feel pretty de West Wide Story de fondo. Mientras se cambiaba de vez en cuando cantaba uno o dos versos de la canción, para cuando la canción terminó ella ya estaba cambiada y preparada para irse. De camino hacia su coche cogió un puñado de cereales y leche y se lo metió en la boca, mientras los engullía se acomodo en su coche y fue directa a su primera parada.

-Bueno días. - Saludo Patty subiendo al asiento de copiloto.

-Buenos días chica guapa. - Devolvió el saludo Felicity.

-¿Como que estas de tan buen humor a estas horas? - Pregunto Patty, mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-Y por que no iba a estarlo, hace un buen día, los pajaritos cantan, Oliver me besó anoche, estoy con mi mejor am...

-¿¡Que Oliver que?! - La corto de una Patty sin dejarla si quiera terminar la frase. Entonces Felicity se dejo llevar y todo esa alegría que tenia contenida y que había intentado ocultar se soltó.

-Pues haber que ayer Oliver y su hermana pequeña Thea Queen me vinieron a visitar por lo de la discoteca y tal total que yo ayude a su hermana con una cosa que la paso obvio yo siempre ayudo a la gente porque ¿porque no? Y bueno como la ayude con ese asuntillo y bueno yo creo que la caí bien al final... - Felicity iba muy deprisa al hablar, y al sentir la mirada de callare y ve al grano que Patty la daba de vez en cuando se dio cuenta. - Y 3, 2, 1.

-Amiga, cariño solo cuéntame lo importante, luego ya entraras en detalles.

-Acabamos los tres cenando en mi casa y bueno yo le deje claro que no tenia novio por una pequeña confusión que hubo y entonces cuando se iban a ir, Oliver volvió y me besó.

-¿Y como fue? - Pregunto excitada la novia de Patty.

-¿Como fue el que? - Pregunto confundida la informática.

-¡Tonta! ¡El beso!

-El beso fue... - Felicity se quedo por unos segundos pensando pero no había ninguna palabra que consiguiera definir lo que había sentido.

-¿¡Que?! - Grito Patty desesperada.

-Mágico.

-Aww...

-No, enserio, fue como en una película de las que vemos en netflix los viernes por la noche. - Felicity se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba totalmente girado hacia Patty y de que estaba en el coche así que corrigió su postura. - Oliver estuvo encantador durante todo el día, bueno como de costumbre pero luego cuando nos besamos fue como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos y nadie mas, nunca había sentido algo así. - Confeso la rubia.

-Fel eso, eso es estar enamorada, eso es el amor. - Dijo la otra rubia sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Felicity.

-Pero, ¿como? Oliver y yo solo nos conocemos de hace unos días, literalmente. ¿Es de verdad posible que me haya enamorado?

-Claro que es posible, el amor no conoce de tiempos, ni de nada, en el amor todo es posible. - Se dejo llevar Patty por su vena de Shakespeare.

-Todo es posible. - Dijo Felicity a modo de susurro. - Bueno vamos a irnos que al final no nos da tiempo a ir al gimnasio, o peor no llegamos al trabajo. - Felicity encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

-Bueno ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros desde el primer momento y con detalles. - Dijo Patty siendo bueno, Patty. - Por cierto has oído lo de ese vigilante que va por ahí ayudando a la gente.

-Mmm si, me pregunto quien se esconderá tras la mascara, ¿sabes? Yo siempre he querido ayudar al mundo de alguna manera y me parece que la suya no es muy mala al fin y al cabo. - Dijo la informática mientras conducía sin apenas mirar a Patty. -Bueno y con Oliver...

Se pasaron todo el trayecto hablando de Oliver, y de como se habían conocido y de como era, y de todo. Al llegar al gimnasio se encontraron con Caitlyn justo cuando ella se iba ya que ella entraba a trabajar bastante antes que las rubias, ellas se pusieron a hacer a ejercicio justo cuando Felicity estaba en la maquina de correr se encontró con Cisco un compañero de Caitlyn y amigo de todos. Se pusieron a correr los tres juntos hasta que ya se hizo la hora y las rubias se tuvieron que ir, se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron a sus ropas para ir a trabajar, Felicity pudo observar que Patty tenia algún que otro chupeton, ella y Barry se lo habían pasado bien y aun así Barry había tenido tiempo para devolver a Felicity su coche, y era por eso por lo que Felicity pensaba que Barry Allen era la persona mas rápida viva.

Mientras Felicity y Patty iban de camino al coche de la primera, la informática recibió una llamada.

-¿Quien es? - Pregunto Patty curiosa.

-Pues es... - Felicity miro el nombre en la pantalla y se quedo blanca. - ¡Es Oliver! ¿¡Que le digo?! - Pregunto nerviosa.

-Cálmate Fel coge el movil y bueno, déjate llevar.

Y eso hizo, Felicity aproximo el movil a su oreja mientras le dio al botón de contestar con su dedo gordo. Sin tener la minima idea de que decir.


End file.
